


Empty glasses, full words

by SHOOT050313



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Confession, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, sorry this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOT050313/pseuds/SHOOT050313
Summary: They got so drunk, 5-feet apart in front of the observation window, they slowly move closer together until they have nothing left to say. Until Keith lets his guard down.This is the first piece I'm publishing, constructive criticism is appreciated.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: One Shots





	Empty glasses, full words

The two boys stood in the observation deck. They were at the very edges of the window- as far apart as they could be and still have a full view of the space around them. 

Their glasses of nunvil slowly descended and their inhibitions went with it. Eventually, they started talking, and despite their need for space being the thing that pushed them to leave the common area. They spilled random stories, treasured secrets, and largest fears and as they did they began moving closer and closer to each other. They ended up meeting just off center of the window- Lance's long legs giving him the advantage as they took turns scooting forward. Lance told Keith all about his family and how much he misses the only home he'd known before now. Keith only spoke of loneliness and the fears that have been plaguing his sleep for the past 3 years. 

The dichotomy of their stories got to Lance quicker than the alcohol and he impulsively gathered Keith into a hug. Just as he registered how warm Keith was he recognized that he probably shouldn't have just touched him with no warning. Before Keith could even register that he was being hugged he was already being held at arm's length. (Neither boy realized it at the time, but that was Keith's greatest fear- which he had just finished attempting to analyze before Lance's arms grabbed him.)

Keith's breath caught in his throat, Lance had just hugged him and he could still feel the boys face on his chest. His brain was still slowly processing the hugs he just went through, his heart beating out of his chest as he attempted to keep his mouth closed. He makes the mistake of meeting Lance's eyes and his mind goes blank- allowing his heart to blurt out, "I'm infatuated." 

The words ring out in the emptiness of the room, and Lance's arms shift from gently holding Keith's shoulder to resting on his neck as he pulls the shorter boy slightly closer. "By what Mullet?" The typical teasing quality of his voice was replaced by breathiness and Keith found it eclipsed by the hopeful look in his eyes. 

Again his brain shut down and his heart let him sink into the boy's hands on his neck and their lips touched for 2 moments before Keith spoke against Lance's lips, "You" Keith seemed to realize what he's doing and backed up a bit until Lance engaged his arms to keep the boy less than a foot away. "Your smile, Your laugh, Your sharp-shooter eyes... Just you, I guess." 

Lance was mesmerized by the words coming out of Keith's mouth and he found himself staring at his lips as they made words that came out of it and straight into his heart. His body moved without his permission and he found his lips on Keith's eyes again. It felt like less than 2 seconds before he tilted his forehead into the other boy's and stared into his violet eyes. "I might be a little infatuated with you too..." 

The next morning the entire ship felt a tremor work its way down the ship. They had no idea what happened and were only further confused by the scream that echoed down the hallway. 

"I NEVER used the word obsessed!" slamming footsteps reverberated down the hall, all the way from the observation deck to Lance's room.


End file.
